


Five Times The Love

by batmanmonroe



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batmanmonroe/pseuds/batmanmonroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Bass and Miles fell in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times The Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an RP prompt but I kind of drifted away from it oops. Also the graphic depictions of violence aren't all that graphic. I just wanted to be safe. Enjoy!

“Hey.”

Miles jumped and looked up from his solitary lunch. He wasn’t used to other kids wanting to sit with him. They’d chosen him as their target, since he was quiet and a little too defensive.

“Can I sit here?” The new boy asked, gesturing to one of the three seats separating Miles from the rest of their first grade class. 

“Free country,” said Miles with a little shrug. He recognized the boy from this morning. He was new, and had just moved in from Illinois. 

“Thanks!” the new boy chirped. He unzipped his Batman lunchbox and brought out what looked like a feast. Miles stared in awe at all the food, then looked away, blushing. He couldn't help but compare it to his own sad, squashed sandwich.

The other boy didn’t seem to notice. He was too busy peeling one of the oranges. “I’m Sebastian,” he introduced himself, vivid blue eyes alight with happiness.

“Miles,” he replied.

“Nice to meet you, Miles.” He opened up the bag of Oreos and held it out. “Would you like an Oreo?”

A rare, broad grin spread across Miles' face and he gratefully accepted the cookie. 

 

\--

Being a teenager was confusing.

It was even more confusing when you realized you were happy to date girls, but you wanted guys too. Not to mention that you knew the town would shun you and your parents would probably send you into therapy forever. And that was without developing a crush on your best friend and his girlfriend. Which was the predicament Bass had found himself in.

It was a hell of a mess, and one Bass was sure he couldn’t deal with this on his own. He doubted his family would be angry, but they wouldn’t exactly understand, either. Nor would anyone else in their small, conservative town, except maybe Miles. And he hesitated to go that route because of the aforementioned crush.

“What’s the matter with you?” Miles finally asked one sunny Saturday afternoon. They sat on a log near the creek behind the Monroe house, holding icy beers Miles had stolen from under his dad’s nose. “I mean, you’ve been acting weird these last couple weeks. Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Bass said, a little too quickly. Miles arched an eyebrow. “… no. I don’t know.”

“You want to talk about it?” Miles wasn’t exactly the ‘talk about your feelings’ type, so the fact that he was even offering was huge. Bass couldn’t hold back after that.

“I have something I need to tell you,” he said finally. “And I need you not to tell anyone.”

Miles sat up straight, blinking at his best friend. “Bass, seriously, are you okay?”

Words tumbled out of Bass’s mouth like so much vomit. “Nobody’s gonna understand. I’m not even sure if _you’ll_ understand. I just…. I can’t keep something like this a secret and nobody’s going to take it well and—” Miles suddenly gripped Bass’s shoulders, brown eyes boring into blue ones.

“Bass. Breathe.” Bass that there were tears on his cheeks until Miles started trying to calm him down. “Whatever it is, I’m not gonna judge you. I’m not gonna leave you. Whatever happened, whatever it is, I’m always gonna be your best friend. It’s you and me. It’s always you and me.”

Bass took a shaky breath and fought not to look away from Miles. “I’m bisexual.”

Miles was silent for a second, blinking as he processed. Then he laughed. “Shit, Bass. Is that all? Christ, you had me thinking you killed someone, or you had cancer or something. You think I’d care if you’re into guys as much as girls?”

Now that it was off his chest, it seemed silly that Bass had been so worried. He smiled, too, lifting a hand to wipe tears off his cheek. “No… I guess you wouldn’t.”

Miles gave Bass’s shoulders a comforting little squeeze, then pulled back. “Nothing’s gonna change between us because of this, okay? Nothing.”

Bass believed him. And that little spark of a crush ignited into a wildfire.

\--

It wasn’t about going to Chicago anymore. Miles had long since accepted that change. It was about protecting the people who needed protecting most- people with no survival skills who needed a leader.

People like Bass.

He knew perfectly well he’d scared the hell out of the other man by killing those drifters. It had to be done, though. It was the same as executing a criminal, or an insurgent to him. It was a small, bloody step towards order, and the faster Bass saw that, the better off he’d be.

Miles had to admit Bass was excellent with the other aspects of leadership. He had a way of convincing people to go along with Miles’ plans, no matter how crazy. He could make anyone trust him, and follow at his heels like loyal dogs, much as Bass followed Miles. He was just leery of killing unless someone attacked them first and in a world like this, that could be dangerous.

Miles wanted to protect their little ragtag band, but more than anything, he wanted to keep Bass safe. He wanted Bass’s bleeding heart to harden, just enough that he'd defend them before there was a problem. He wanted Bass to be able to protect the first girl who’d ever made him truly happy.

A smaller, darker part of him wanted Bass to be the monster Miles was. He wanted Shelly to be scared off, and he wanted Bass to seek comfort with Miles like he had the night of the funeral. Miles would swear that night had never happened but still, that dark part of him never wanted to let the memories go…. He wanted Bass to cling to him, and he wanted to taste the tears salty on his best friend's lips.

_Crap._

\--

Miles was beautiful like this.

Oh, he was a monster, there was no denying it. General Matheson, the Butcher of Baltimore had come home to Philly from a raid, soaked in blood and thicker. And President Monroe, the Scourge of Scranton, had launched himself at him without a second’s hesitation.

They tugged off the uniforms that marked them as leaders, tyrants, killers. Cracked lips pressed searing kisses to sweaty, unclean flesh. Bodies tumbled together, staining white silken sheets scarlet. Tongues lashed out to taste the blood of innocents. Hands roved over muscles that had heaved up swords and guns with the reverence most reserved for children.

There was a time when Bass had been against all this, but that seemed foolish now. They’d built something magnificent on the bones of those who didn’t deserve the protection of the Monroe Militia. He could only imagine what this could have been like if he hadn’t resisted when they’d rescued Captain Baker.

Monroe looked up at the man above him, a wide smile splitting his fallen angel’s face. Matheson tilted his head, and a chunk of something dropped from his dark hair. “What?”

“Nothing,” Monroe answered, leaning up to kiss the lips of the demon he’d be happy to follow all the way down to hell. They were different now from the men they’d been when the lights were on, but that meant nothing. It had taken seconds for Monroe to fall for Matheson all over again.

\--

Miles looked down at Bass’s prone body, lying under a sheet in Gene’s little house. Relief flooded through him every time Bass’s chest rose and fell. It was strange, after everything they’d been through. How many times had they tried to kill each other? And yet, hearing those bells chime out that Sebastian Monroe was dead had been the end of Miles’ world.

And as it turned out, the bastard had survived, all thanks to the Miles’ sister-in-law slash… whatever they were. He was high as a kite, and had been conscious for all of two minutes in the past day, but Bass would make a full recovery. He’d keep spinning Miles’ head around, infuriating him, following him like a damned lost puppy, making him long for what they’d been before…. But the important thing was, he'd be there.

“You’re still here.” Miles jumped when Bass's slurred voice broke the silence.

“I left to do some recon,” Miles replied. “Then I came back. You doing okay?”

“’Hungry. But 'm not dead.” Bass blinked cloudy blue eyes up at Miles with that same dopey smile still on his lips. “Can’t get rid of me that easy.”

“I know, I tried,” Miles replied with a half-hearted chuckle. “But I don’t think I’d want to, now. You’re…” Useful? Tolerable? “You’re not as bad as you were.”

“Thank for the compliment,” Bass mumbled. He closed his eyes again. “Can’t believe you’re actually happy I’m okay.”

“Why wouldn’t I be happy you’re okay?”

Bass shrugged, and his eyes fluttered closed, leaving Miles to wait for an answer that wouldn't come. “Love you, Miles.” He sank back into his drug-induced slumber, which Miles appreciated. It meant that he would never know that Miles brushed a kiss over the other man’s forehead.

“Love you too,” he whispered. Things could never be like they used to. Hell, they would probably never be together again. But almost losing Bass forever made Miles realize just how much they needed each other.


End file.
